Juliet Persia
|gender = Female |birthdate = July 1 |age = 16 |bloodtype = |height = 149 cm |weight = |status = Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School |group = White Cats House |occupation = Student |relatives = Rackdall Persia (Mother) Unnamed Father Romio Inuzuka (Boyfriend) |manga = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |japvoice = Ai Kayano |engvoice = }} is the main heroine and titular character of Boarding School Juliet series and a member of White Cats House. Background Juliet is the daughter of an earl (possibly by the name of Count Persia) and his wife. However, due to the feudal system of the West, she would not be able to be the successor of her father's property, including nobility, her house and everything else as she is a female and only males are allowed to inherit a noble's property. This sparked her determination to become stronger, to surpass any other man, and to not be influenced and opposed by anyone, for the sake of changing the gender inequality of the West. Appearance Juliet is a teenage girl with straight blonde hair and azure blue eyes. She always wears her black ribbon as an accessory and wears the uniform representing the White Cats House with its white shirt and blazer. She is noted to be very beautiful by the members of the White Cats even members of the Black Doggie's. Juliet also wears white stockings and black shoes, just like any other uniform as seen in western schools. For her disguise as Julio, she wears a brown wig and the attire of black doggie's middle schoolers. Personality She is very confident person, as she believes strongly in her abilities and doesn't like to be taken lightly or be looked down on by opponents. She is also self-conscious of her body, as seen when she was worried that Inuzuka favored her more well-endowed friend Chartreux Westia. Despite being enemies of the Black Doggie House, she showed genuine kindness to the children of the house and didn't retaliate when head-butted by one child for insulting them, though this was to motivate them to be stronger. She can be dense, as she never noticed that her former rival Romio Inuzuka had romantic feelings for her since childhood. To this end, she believed his behavior and him rescuing her from Chizuru Maru were because he took her lightly and pitied her. She also did not understand her mother's obvious tsundere ways, though she was still touched at the latter defending her honor about Inuzuka accidentally groping her. While usually composed, she was taken aback by Inuzuka confessing his love to her and blushed heavily before she was angry at him pointing out her lack of noticing and his reasons for not fighting her. Once he explained, she understood his reasons and accepted his confession and they became a couple. She is often amused at his attempted romantic gestures. Plot Prologue Juliet was an archenemy of Romio Inuzuka and they always fought each other ever since elementary school. Through middle school and currently in high school, Juliet has involved and lead nearly all the males in her year and they act as an army against the Black Dogs House, which Romio acts as the leader of his army of course. Confession When Juliet was walking back to the dormitory, she was attacked by Maru and his gang in the rose garden. After getting pepper sprayed, suppressed and assaulted, she was rescued by Romio, but the confusion that Juliet had was Romio being the mastermind, so Juliet ended up running away, crying at the same time. A letter was received from Juliet by Romio, which she hopes to solve the confusion. When they met, Juliet told Romio that she hates getting looked down on, especially by him since he's always holding back when they fight. Juliet was then confessed by Romio about his love towards her during their all-out duel, which of course is shocking as in Juliet's eyes they are enemies. She blushes heavily and attacks him after he insults how she didn't notice. However, she accepted Romio's confession and they became secret lovers. Rosary Incident Another day of fighting starts, but during the fight, Juliet was led away by Romio. Although Juliet doesn't understand Romio's intentions at first , he explained to Juliet that he just wants to be with her. However, this ended with receiving an 'Iron Claw' from Romio due to Hasuki's intervention and Juliet gave a roundhouse kick to Romio for hurting her before she leaves the scene. While changing, Juliet remembers about old times with her father, and Romio's confession when they they were hidden from the fight. She comes back to reality and found Romio calling for her outside the females' changing room in the gym. Juliet screamed and asked why did Romio climb up to the changing rooms on the second floor before listening to what he has to say. However Juliet didn't get to listen what he has to say as Scott intervened this time and pushed Romio off the second floor instead. Juliet was then stopped by Romio again but runs away after seeing the horde of Black Dogs trying to take revenge against Juliet with the misconception that Scott's doing was hers. Juliet then discovers Romio at the pond picking grass at night by the river and proposes to ride a boat with him. While on the boat, she discovers Romio's broken present, a rosary, in his pocket. Understanding his intentions, Juliet tells Romio to close his eyes before putting her rosary around Romio's neck. She tells him to take care of it as it is a gift given by her mother when she entered the school and it is given as a charm of luck as well. However, Juliet gets disappointed for Romio being dense and not understanding her feelings. She then leaves Romio in the water after he has fallen in as a punishment. The First Date Juliet was then seen in the disguise of a black doggy middle school student with a short marron wig and went by Julio. This is planned out by Romio so they could go out and have a date on the day that they can go out to Dahila Town . However, other Black Dogs find Juliet cute and ended up going to town with her and Romio. During the visit to town, she came to an understanding that Romio wasn't as bright as he was in front of her. After sorting her hair out in the toilet , she saw Maru and his gang laughing and bullying Romio when he got pushed into and stepped on in the water. Juliet comes to the rescue and gives Maru a judo throw as self-defence against his attack. After saving Romio, they spent time on top of the clock tower. Juliet thanks Romio and tells him that she'll look forward to their next date before Scott intervenes and Juliet battled it out with Romio once again. Trivia *Her name comes from the Persian Cat. *She doesn't know how to use chopsticks. *She's afraid of scary things such as zombies. *She is terrible at cooking. *She has a tsundere side, similar to her mother but she is more blunt. Category:White Cats House Category:Female